HABIT
HABIT (whose name has only been written in all-caps IG) was the nickname of Evan, one of Dr. Corenthal's juvenile patients at the Fairmount Children's Home. HABIT was first mentioned in medical papers found by Jeff in I'm Okay . This led to the discovery of Dr. Corenthal's Wikipedia page, which mentioned that, in his late career, Corenthal had begun compulsively scribbling the word "HABIT" all over medical papers and records, probably indicating a decaying mental state and possible obsession with this patient. A few papers belonging to Dr. Corenthal were discovered in Box 3, dated November 17, 1971. It was revealed in this two-page report that "HABIT" was only a nickname, given to patient Evan by his birth-mother. Evan would only respond to this nickname, and would never divulge how he came to acquire it. During the first two weeks of HABIT's stay at Fairmount Children's Home, he brutally killed one of the nurses (through what methods can only be surmised, as most of this incident is redacted from the report). In the wake of this first outburst, it is reported that HABIT slowly improved, keeping a picture diary with a Polaroid camera. This was not the end of his violent tendencies, however, as Dr. Corenthal reports of "the warren of rabbits found in the Community-yard that Evan had apparently used to recreate the scene of Christ's crucifixion." The date of HABIT's release from Fairmount Children's Home is unknown, but Dr. Corenthal's report mentions that the doctoral body had recommended his release on medical probation, an act which the Doctor himself was opposed to. It is unknown what the relationship is between Evan, the patient known as HABIT, and Evan, the member of the EverymanHYBRID crew, if there is any. It seems unlikely, given the almost 40-year time gap, that these would both be the same person, but nothing can be ruled out at this point. The song Who Can Win A Rabbit by Animal Collective, featured heavily in the "Hidden" Videos, has the word "habit" repeated over and over along the lyrics. Also, prior to the events of Cops Checked, No Body, Jeff received a mysterious postcard with the word HABIT on it. HABIT is mentioned in some of the "ghost" tweets, and some have speculated HABIT itself is the author of at least some of them. In the Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT video, Vince says their friend Ryan has received an e-mail inviting him to a "contest" held by HABIT itself. It should be noted that the e-mail in question is in all caps, like the mysterious tweets which have been also used to keep people updated on the status of the contest, giving further confirmation that HABIT is the author of the "ghost" tweets, at least of those written in all caps. It's also evident from the destiny of Ryan (and, probably, of mysterious applicants 151-153) that HABIT is not a benign force. Speculation *It seems that HABIT is a force that can possess people, since it's able to enter the trio's Twitter as much as he pleases without them noticing. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT with Evan talking to an empty chair, in which he refers to himself in the third person, seem to confirm this (keeping in mind HABIT was Evan's nickname in Corenthal's papers). *Alternatively, HABIT can be the Rake - the way Ryan died seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. It might also be that HABIT controls the Rake in some other way.﻿ Category:The Characters